


晋北【千锁重】金笼（二）新增部分

by Lzlll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lzlll/pseuds/Lzlll
Summary: 加了一个过渡部分。





	晋北【千锁重】金笼（二）新增部分

司马弘心里叹了口气，今朝有酒今朝醉。揽过对方，不由分说吻下去，手中动作既温柔又强硬。  
意外的是，他遇到的阻力和反抗却小了很多。司马弘看向楚北捷，楚北捷没在看他。  
司马弘抱着他，先是不敢相信，继而不由惊喜如狂。  
“北捷，你的心乱了。”他判断说。  
楚北捷抬头看去，他在司马弘脸上看见一种笃定和期待的神色，他没有作声，只缓缓闭上眼睛。  
痴醉之间，红绡落地，终是半日缠绵。

第二天夜间司马弘又抱着人索取了半夜。不知怎么，皇帝这两天见之前楚北捷反应似乎不再如从前那般激烈，便更频繁地要他，好像多少次犹嫌不够。楚北捷虽然推拒，但两人还是多做了几回。皇帝有时觉得他像有什么心事，但楚北捷日常起居并无不寻常之处，想来还是一时心里纠结放不开。司马弘也就不去问他，毕竟如今这样已是极大的进展。其实等过两天假如楚北捷状态再好一些，他甚至想和他解释清楚孩子的事。但现在要做的是给他时间，剩下的慢慢来就好。  
这天完事以后抱人去沐浴收拾，掌下玉体横陈，白皙嫩滑，少不得又低头吻下去，就着脉脉涌动的水流插进去动作起来。因此当楚北捷再次醒来，他正被皇帝抵在大理石壁上后入抽送，药性还没全退，水弄得他颇为难受，下意识要逃，自然很快被扯回皇帝怀中。

楚北捷由他吻着，竟也自觉偏头向后，他今日在床事上已算是乖巧温顺，司马弘也有些激动，猛烈抽插一阵，一边抚慰着他，把楚北捷顶得连连喘息。

“不要，不要在水里。”

“你很喜欢。”

“不喜欢，很怪……”

皇帝轻笑一声继续，忽然撞到了楚北捷体内某一点，引得他一声闷哼，手不自觉捏紧壁沿。司马弘眼前一亮，又试着找到那点捅了捅，楚北捷伸手去推他，但浑身都已酥软，哪里还抗拒得了，蹙着眉，将手垫在壁沿，头靠在手上。司马弘一下一下进的很深，楚北捷的呻吟不由控制地慢慢变大，挣扎也越来越厉害，但仍是被皇帝不容分说地压在身下。直到猛得睁大眼，一阵哆嗦，竟然丢了。他这下后穴亦一阵收缩，随即一阵热流袭来，是司马弘也射了。

司马弘伏在他身上喘着气，手伸到前面摸他的性器，就着下身连结的状态将他翻过来。楚北捷呻吟一句，手臂遮着眼，皇帝把他手拿开，抬眼看着皇帝的方向，朦胧里望去却是水雾袅袅，意识连同视线一并浮在水里。无所依。只有身后的石壁和身上的人。他慢慢闭上双眼，不知不觉中将双腿紧紧缠上皇帝腰际，倒是为他身上动作的人更添几分销魂滋味。

司马弘下身不免又抬起头来，但他只抱着不动作，凝视了一会儿，将楚北捷黏在额前的发丝理到后面。手指缓缓抚摸着他的眼尾。镇北王模样本来生的极好，眼角眉梢天然一抹意犹未尽，顾盼之间总是真挚含情的样子，只是在自己面前即使口出驳辞，也总是恭谦整肃的做派。此刻却因情欲的折磨熬红了眼尾，平添三分风流妍媚。

楚北捷却也睁眼望着他，睫毛凝着水珠，眼眸浓黑，平白覆了一层水汽。

皇帝忽然难以平静，往前继续挺动抽插，更凶狠地进入到面前人更深处。他想这一切，不可理喻的控制欲，不讲道理的索取，就连自己也难以说明理清。此刻这含蓄的服软和顺从已让他无法自已，倘若当真有一天他能够得偿所愿，那时又该是何种光景？  
但，真的会有那么一天吗？  
不过，他们两人的生命早已连在了一起，这一点毋庸置疑。  
只要有足够的时间，也许……

千言万语千头万绪都终作一吻，轻轻落在楚北捷的唇上，仿佛温柔的安慰与低语，却暗含着一同坠入深渊的邀请。不可抗拒的邀请。楚北捷打开牙齿让龙舌进去，皇帝一怔，很快加深了动作，狂风暴雨般侵袭着他的唇舌。楚北捷被他吻得几乎喘不过气，呜呜唤着，见皇帝不停，昔年没用过的小孩子功夫倒都使上了，连推带攘，可惜收效甚微。

司马弘本来吻得几乎忘我，忽然顿住，慢慢缓了一口气，随即苦笑道：“北捷，你下面咬的太紧了。再这样，寡人就忍不住了。”

楚北捷偏过头去，慢慢喘着气，像是不堪忍受。他的模样漂亮得好似是用白玉细致雕成的。但脸颊未褪的潮红，赤裸身体上的暧昧红痕，垂落于肩的被水打湿的青丝，正是情动的模样。

“北捷，”司马弘在他耳畔轻叹，“寡人只剩下你了。”  
楚北捷本来伸手预备推他，闻言一怔，终是把手放在了皇帝背上。

辗转相就，成一个相拥的姿势。

夜深时，黑暗中渐渐响起均匀的呼吸声。  
楚北捷慢慢睁开眼。他神色复杂，不知是否是月光的缘故，眼中有一种决然意味。


End file.
